


Not Real

by npetrenko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/npetrenko/pseuds/npetrenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The most hidden secret of Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Real

Deep inside me,  
there's monster  
in my head.

Connection with the beast.  
He's always near.

No one will  
ever know.

What it is all  
about.

Since the day  
I can't remember.

My own demon  
with red eyes.

I can meet him  
in my dreams.

He comes  
every night.


End file.
